


Long distance relationship

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IED, Team as Family, army fic, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: When Mac’s tour is up, Jack has to finish his. They keep contact over skype.
Series: writer's month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Long distance relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet was written for the Writer's month 2020, prompt 4 which was Long distance relationship.

Mac runs towards his laptop when he hears the skype ringtone.

‘Hey Jack!’

He gives Jack a big smile. Only it isn´t Jack on the skype call, It’s Bunny, one of Jack’s former team mates. Mac’s smile drops immediately and his stomach ties in a knot.

‘What happened? Where’s Jack?’

‘Calm down Mac, Jack is going to be OK.’ Bunny tries to reassure.

‘Going to? Bunny, where’s Jack, I want to talk to him.’

‘Jack is taken into the OR as we speak, but as soon as he is out, I will call again so you two can talk, OK’

Mac takes a deep breath, ‘Sure, but tell me Bunny, what happened?’

‘We were driving back to base . Jack was in the vee in front of us and they hit an IED.’

‘How bad is it?’

‘He was very lucky, specialist Ramirez wasn´t.’

‘OK, so he is in surgery now?’

‘Yes, and the docs were optimistic, nothing life threatening.’

‘That’s good.’

Mac can see Bunny looking to someone behind the camera.

‘Mac, I need to go but I promise to call you as soon as Jack is out of surgery, OK?’

‘Yeah, talk to you in a few. And Bunny?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Thanks.’

‘No thanks Mac, talk to you soon.’

* * *

Mac has been pacing his house for a couple of hours and with each hour that passes, his anxiety increases. He always knew it was a bad idea to leave Jack in the sandbox when his tour was over. But Jack had upped and had to finish his before also being able to quite the army. It had been Jack who convinced him to go back Stateside to begin with and try to start a regular life together. And now here he is, on the other side of the world.

When the skype call comes on, Mac lets himself fall down on the couch, excepting the call. The first thing he sees is the table falling down on some sheets.

‘You’re supposed to hold it Tombstone, here let me do it.’ Bunny scoffs.

The tablet is put back into place and a goofy smiling Jack comes into focus.

‘Hey Mac, how are you?’

‘How am I? I’m not the one that had surgery. How are you feeling? Are you in pain?’

‘I’m fine, never better.’

‘I guess that is the pain medication talking, Jack.’

‘You look worried kid, what’s wrong?’

What is wrong, this is wrong, but he doesn´t want to worry Jack, so he puts on a smile.

‘Nothing. I’m glad to see you.’

Jack’s eyes are drooping, he clearly is not with them yet.

‘Rest Jack, we’ll talk later.’

Jack gives a small nod, but it’s clear he is not really aware anymore. Bunny comes into view, ‘he’s OK Mac, just still drowsy from the anesthesia. And he is on some heavy pain medication.’

‘How is he? Really?’ Give it to me straight.’

‘Compound fracture of his femur, broken arm, some strains and bruises and a whopper of a concussion. The leg is going to give him a ticket home.’

‘Seriously?’

‘Yeah. I will send you the details by mail. One family member is allowed to escort him home from Ramstein air force base. I already spoke with his mum, but she agreed it should be you.’

Mac swallows, he is taken aback by the decision of the Dalton family and it is humbling. And he is grateful. He makes a mental note to call them as soon as he is done here.

‘OK, send me the info. I will be ready.’


End file.
